Supernovas de algodón y otras singularidades
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Sólo hacía falta abrir bien los ojos. El cielo estaba hecho de terciopelo y las aves eran agujas que daban puntadas; dibujando un mundo mejor. A Neji y a Tenten se les escapaban esas singularidades, porque se miraban y no querían ver nada más. / NejiTen. Threeshot y un drabble. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Leidy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sí, Neji era un genio.

El epíteto formaba parte de las descripciones que enemigos y amigos hacían sobre él; un Hyuuga ejemplar, digno de ser heredero de su clan, pájaro enjaulado con el único crimen de nacer en la rama secundaria. El sello en la frente siempre estaba subrepticio, no sólo tras el protector y vendas; sino por una cantidad alarmante de velos blancos y dulces de leche que no alcanzaban a ocultar su cariño por sus primas. Así que frío y serio, con la cantidad exacta de palabras para rechazar salsa para el pollo, Tenten se embelesó del avecita que canturreaba en la noche porque una maldita luz no lo dejaba dormir.

Y le dijeron que no era posible que se hubiese enamorado de él, después de todo, Neji nunca la ha visto con admiración. Demostró más emoción por un entrenamiento con su tío que por una salida a comer con ella. Pero la joven no los escuchó y se dedicó a limpiar las espadas y a hacer inventario de kunais, esperando que Neji se hubiese puesto la colonia que Gai-sensei le regaló después de la guerra; advirtiéndole que era un potente imán de chicas, pero el compromiso sólo debía ser con una, y Tenten quería ser _ella_.

Invitarlo a salir fue un impulso de adrenalina regalado por el licor que Ino había servido en su cumpleaños, y con las mejillas sonrojadas le gritó la dirección esperando que la oyera bien a través de la música. Neji asintió con la cerveza en la mano, fría como muerto, escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua cual sudor. Naruto le pegó en las costillas y alzó las cejas como i _diota_ y él sólo lo ignoró; al menos eso fue lo que escuchó de Sasuke cuando las chicas se acercaron a preguntarle su reacción, con una ceja alzada y un tic en la mano derecha por la cercanía con la que todas le hablaron, como si nunca se hubiese ido de Konoha.

Tenten se compró un vestido amarillo para la ocasión, y Sakura e Ino la maquillaron mientras Hinata se dedicó a peinarla y a murmurar buenos deseos. No sentía miedo a lo que la gente dijera de ella; no le preocupaba _rebajarse_ y ser la que invitara o la que robara el primer beso. Tenten no esperaría a que la fortaleza de hielo de Neji se descongelara, ella se abriría paso hasta él con un pico y un abrigo de oso para llegar a su centro líquido y con sabor a menta.

Se paró a esperarlo en un faro del centro bajo las estrellas tintineantes de cristal, pero fue tanta la humedad que algunas nubes de algodón comenzaron a formarse en el firmamento, fueron cosiéndose a ritmo lento por una araña simpática estelar que observaba a Tenten con la mirada de una madre comprensiva. Neji Hyuuga podría ser un verdadero idiota, porque se olvidaba de las citas o porque no había tenido la delicadeza de avisarle que no podría llegar.

Con las sandalias mojadas y el maquillaje corrido, llegó a casa para encontrarse en el portal a un genio empapado y con flores marchitadas por el fuerte impacto de las gotas sobre los finos pétalos.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En el centro, esperándote.

—Me dijiste que nos veríamos aquí.

—No, te dije que nos veríamos cerca de aquí.

Ambos se miraron con la amargura de un pay de limón, y finalmente Tenten soltó una carcajada. Aún no escampaba y el agua les escurría de los cabellos y de las pestañas. La castaña tomó las flores y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándolo a entrar a casa.

—Anda, prepararé café y tengo galletas.

La mueca de molestia se disolvió entre cucharadas de azúcar y anécdotas de Hinata escapándose para ver a Naruto a media noche. Suspiros de canela, besos húmedos y frentes sin vendajes que se unen para ver el mar; uno de chocolate y el otro de leche. Así fue la primera cita.

* * *

Hola :)

Leidy, **feliz cumpleaños** , caray. Quise escribir algo más largo, más decente y por supuesto más bonito. Pero realmente me costó un poco porque estoy escribiendo Réquiem... de cero, porque se borró todo mi avance ;-; en fin, no vine a llorar, vine a desearte un feliz día y que sigas cumpliendo más y más años. Eres una chica especial, tu manera de ser me gusta, congeniamos demasiado y adoro tus reviews y tu manera de escribir.

Espero que te haya gustado el shot, ¡Y no te preocupes! Aquí no acaba, no está completo porque subiré otros dos capítulos :) Serán lineales y quizá me tarde un poco en actualizar... Lo siento, yo y mi mala costumbre de escribir retos y cosas que no tienen que ver con mis fics empezados, pero espero acabar antes de fin de año (?)

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por leer, los reviews son bienvenidos.

...

...

...

Oh, lo olvidaba. (Mentira, quise sonar dramática) Subiré un pequeño drabble que saqué, pero que finalmente no me decidía a subirlo porque es un poco triste. Lo subiré como continuación de este, pero no pertenece a la misma línea de tiempo.

Hasta luego :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La brisa sacudió su flequillo, haciéndole cosquillas en la frente. No había llorado desde que Neji había muerto. No se había permitido quebrarse y tuvo que darle sólo un momento de luto a su compañero. Pero ahora que la calma había arribado a Konoha, que se sentaba en el bar y se retraía del lugar; sentía un nudo en el corazón que le apretaba la esperanza. El protector de frente se sintió pesado en su cabeza y lo quitó; observando entonces el símbolo de la Alianza Shinobi. Con los dedos temblorosos lo acarició, rememorando el horrible campo de batalla y las víctimas que mancharon de carmesí los labrantíos de fresas.

No era el tipo de mujer que cambiaba quien era por un hombre; mucho menos era una ninja que se había esforzado en ser alguien sólo por agradarle a otra persona. Sus éxitos dependían de ella, su posición como kunoichi y lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante era sólo su decisión.

Pero le dolía. No podía levantarse para entrenar sabiendo que el campo estaría vacío, no podía ir arriesgando la vida cuando la paz estaba hecha y los remanentes eran sólo problemas políticos en los que no quería meterse. No quería ir los jueves al bar y beber una copa de ron con tamarindo enchilado si Neji _no_ la iba a regañar por aquél vicio tan detestable —mirándola con envidia, porque Tenten soportaba el picante—, y _no_ se iba a molestar y entonces Tenten _no_ le pediría perdón y _no_ le invitaría el desayuno. Lo que más le dolía era lo que _no_ sucedería, la rutina de cada semana; lunes de ramen con Naruto, martes de duraznos frescos, miércoles de té, jueves de ron, viernes de onigiris, y por último los sábados y los domingos libres.

No tenía sentido seguir yendo al bar, ni al ramen, ni a entrenar si al final él no estaría para hacerle compañía, y decirle que era una ninja fuerte y le gustaba que no se descolorara el vello de la cara, porque eso sólo lo hacían las flojas que no tenían más que hacer que esperar al corcel en la torre de la bruja.

—Y tú matas a la bruja y salvas a Lee que se cocina a fuego lento en la caldera. —había dicho Neji como cumplido una noche de luna llena en la que Tenten se sentía especialmente inútil y fea.

Tomó la espada que reposaba a su lado, se ató el protector al pantalón y se dirigió a la entrada de Konoha, encontrándose a Gai en el camino.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a comprar un canario.

—¿Para qué?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dejando Konoha atrás. _Para amarlo y liberarlo, Gai-sensei._ Tal vez dejando libre a un ave, pudiese encontrar el significado de la nueva hoja. Buscaría un motivo y se lanzaría a quemarropa para protegerlo. Sólo entonces la muerte y el amor tendrían sentido.

* * *

Aquí está. Bueno, no es tan triste, ¿cierto? Quiero pensar que no.

No tengo más que decir. Mas que espero que alguien me haga un dibujo de Lee en la caldera :D XD ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
